


The Villain's Hung Man

by AlwaysEroticWrestling, ThisGuyFvcks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Hangman is a Sheriff, It's an AU, M/M, Marty is a captured villain, and a giant goof, but then it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyFvcks/pseuds/ThisGuyFvcks
Summary: “Thing is… We gotta make camp real quick. And if I don’t have you hog tied. Ah’m gonna have to stay up all night to keep watch on you…Make sure y’don’t high-tail it out of here.” His golden curls shifted in the evening breeze. Martin shivered....To make this worth your time without giving anything away, there is fanart inside.
Relationships: Adam Page/Marty Scurll
Kudos: 14





	The Villain's Hung Man

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this novel while prepping for a different Adam Page related project and Dick and Jaxwell came to the correct conclusion that it was Marty and Hangman. So this happened. Here. Have this ... https://i.imgur.com/rorCTAL.jpg

“These ropes are starting to get tight. Can’t you loosen them, even just a little? I swear I won’t run. You’ve caught me.”  
The cowboy looked at his quarry’s rope-bound wrists and took a deep breath. His bare chest swelled with the intake of warm desert air. The captured Dr. Martin’s eyes couldn’t help but notice the way his golden skin glistened with perspiration. He suddenly felt very thirsty, and it wasn’t just the heat from the slowly setting sun. 

Sheriff Page stepped closer to him. His brows furrowed faintly over his empathetic blue eyes, but the badge on his chest was always a reminder that he was a very hard man.  
“Alright Mister. Let’s have a look at them wrists.” He held out his hands to Martin. Martin lifted placed his bound wrists in the Cowboy’s care. With expert precision, Page moved to loosen the knots as easily as he’d tied them that very morning. His calloused fingers gently brushed over the bruised skin where the ropes had rubbed, and Martin gasped.  
“...Hell, I’m mighty sorry about that,” the Sheriff muttered, voice gritty as the dust his boots kicked up. A pained look crossed his face as he took in the shorter English gentleman. His exquisite beard, his calculated dress...His earnest brown eyes that quietly pleaded for mercy.  
“Now, pardner, I don’t reckon you’d try much of anything.” His chest heaved again with another breath. “And you ain’t been to trial yet, so in the Law’s eyes you ain’t exactly guilty…” The ropes were off, but the Sheriff still held his wrists.  
“Thing is… We gotta make camp real quick. And if I don’t have you hog tied. Ah’m gonna have to stay up all night to keep watch on you…Make sure y’don’t high-tail it out of here.” His golden curls shifted in the evening breeze. Martin shivered.  
“I don’t mind losing a bit of sleep, Sheriff. And I’m not going anywhere. I’m ready to get what’s coming to me.”

“Marty! Marty what the actual hell-” Adam looked over the top of a laptop screen. Popping on to check his e-mail had apparently been a mistake.  
“What?” A head poked out from the hotel bathroom door, still shower-damp with hair hung to one side.  
“This!!!” Page gestured wildly at the general area of the desk.  
Marty paused as steam curled around him in the door, trying to work it out.  
“What….? I mean. That’s just. It’s my novel, Adam. For Na-no-wri-mo.” 

Adam’s face had morphed from surprise to indignation.  
“...Explain this shit, Marty.”  
“It.. It’s nothing Adam. Really.” It suddenly became very important that he toweled off quickly and pulled some trousers on. “It’s just for fun.”  
“It’s messed up is what it is!”  
Marty stepped out from behind the door, keeping a bit of distance from the now standing Hangman.  
“How much of it did you read…?”  
“Oh, all of it,” Adam said, arms folded tightly over his chest.  
Marty swallowed.  
“Even the bit with the bear skin rug in the abandoned cabin?”  
“YES. And I’m pissed off. I’m offended.”  
“...It’s not serious, Adam. I was just having a laugh and-”  
“I do NOT. TALK LIKE THAT, MARTY.”  
Adam huffed. “Oh, yeah, make fun of the cowboy. It’s all ‘ya’lls’ and ‘reckon’ and ‘yeehaws’. It’s not like you go around sayin’ ‘Cheerio there ol’ govnah, hows ye mum you wankah’...”  
Marty blinked and reset.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Oh. It’s offensive Marty. Hell. You owe me an apology.” Adam sat down at the foot of his bed, looking more hurt than dangerous.  
“I’m sorry Adam. I just… Thought it’d be good for flavor. Y’know. “ Marty cautiously sat down beside him. “..Would you… help me edit the dialect?...”  
“... Hell yes. Thank you for asking. And saying ‘sorry.’”  
Marty beamed and grabbed his laptop, scooting his chair over to give Adam room to sit next to him at the desk.


End file.
